1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for establishing a communication system, in which a plurality of information displaying devices share a communication device, the communication device, and computer readable storage media for the information displaying devices and for the communication device.
2. Related Art
2. A system has been known, in which a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device having multiple functions (e.g., a printer function and a facsimile function) is connected with a plurality of user terminal devices via a LAN, so as to be utilized in common amongst the user terminal devices. In the system, when an error occurs in the MFP, information concerning the error is distributed to each of the user terminal devices.